A Brand New Start
by idontknowwhyimhere.igetbored
Summary: The Cullens move to England with Jake and start afresh at Longdendale Community Launguage Collage. They make new friends, but little do they know, the closer they get with their new human friends, the more they are changing their lives...


A Brand New Start

Well... today should be interesting...

Today is the day we start in a new school. Again.

For me, this is a first, but for my brother's sisters and husband, this is old news.

We should be able to stay here for 5 years; it's the perfect place for us!

This time, we're in England, we moved to a quiet little village called Hollingworth, and we've just enrolled in Longdendale Community Language Collage. Hollingworth is perfect for us, it's never sunny. And I mean never.

Today it's raining, no surprise really. But Rosalie didn't expect it to rain on her first day of a new high school; she thought we'd get lucky for a day. We didn't even need Alice to tell us it would rain to prove her wrong.

Our new house is almost as amazing as the last one, but, to be honest, I don't think anything could top it. Me and Edward don't have our own house yet, like last time, but Esme promised to build us one as soon as everyone was settled it. Renesmee was excited to be living with her grandma and grandpa for a while; she loved them so much, even her mad uncles and crazy aunts. Alice was obsessed with dressing her over and over again; I was surprised she didn't mind, unlike me. Edward said that it just one of those things she didn't inherit from me.

It was time for school now, Renesmee had to stay at home with Jacob, she aged too quickly so people would realise we weren't normal if she went to school. Jacob was more than happy to stay with her; he would do anything to make her happy.

Even move here, away from his tribe, and his pack. He had left Leah in charge as the new alpha until he could go back and visit.

They waved at us as we made our way out in to the rain towards the shiny silver Volvo, Edward refused to leave "her" in forks, he was too "attached".

I was pretty scared.

Edward promised he would help me, but I was beginning to realise he would always be with me when we were at school, I was worried.

Will I be able to control myself?

This hunger will never go away, Carlisle told me, but after a long time, it won't be so hard. All my family had already perfected that charm, I was yet to master it, even with my amazing self-control, I was still worried I would slip up.

I sat very still in the car, Jasper Alice Rosalie and Emmett had decided to take rose's car today, they said I needed to be comforted and they couldn't stand to see Edward "comfort" me just before a new day. I growled playfully at them and then we drove off.

Edward switched the radio of when we got half way there, it wasn't far away, but Edward was driving slowly today, for a change.

He glanced at me sideways: "Bella, are you ok? You haven't said a word all morning"

I sighed and smiled at him, "I'm just nervous"

"Everything going to be fine Bella" he took his hand off the wheel and stroked my hair "I won't let anything bad happen to you"

"I know" I said holding his hand in place on my face, "but you can't always be there, and what if I slip up..." I trailed off, wincing, not wanted to finish that sentence.

He looked at me now, "don't think about that, that's not going to be a problem. Your self-control is amazing Bella, you've never slipped up before, what makes you think you will now?" he asked curiously.

"I've never been around so many humans since you changed me, I've only come across a few, what if it's too over powering being with hundreds of them?!"

"It gets easier, I'll be with you for as long as you need me until you can handle it, and I'm sure it won't take you very long, your worrying for nothing" he said flashing me a dazzling smile as he looked back at the road.

I smiled at him; "thank you Edward, I love you."

By this time we had parked at the bottom of the hill up to school. Edward stopped the car before looking back at me, "I love you too Bella, everything's going to go great! You'll see" he said smiling, and he kissed me lightly on the forehead.

We got out of the car at a human speed and walked steady up to school, I was sheltering under his coat to hide from the rain.

By the time we got there, we had 20 minutes before we had to go to our tutor rooms, so we set of looking for our family.

We found them at the back of the entrance hall, sat in a square on the floor, they grinned as we walked over.

"Heeeey, Bella" Emmett said, "how much persuasion did you have to use to get her here Eddie?" he asked laughing.

"Not much Emmett" he replied winking, and I snuggled into his side, he put his arm around me and we sat down with them.

We spend the 20 minutes checking the school, from our places on the floor of course. Jasper felt the warm glowing of happiness around the school building and Edward started to search people's minds for information. We decided this was a good place to be.

The first bell rang and we made our way to our tutors, me Alice and Edward were in the same tutor, and Jasper Emmett and rose were in another.

As we got to our tutor the other went across the hall to theirs, we seemed to be a little late, so we just walked straight into the room.

Mr Greenhall welcomed us and introduced us to the rest of our class. We got some amazed looks, and that made me giggle a bit. Mr Greenhall then gave us a map of the school and our timetables. Mine was almost exactly the same as Edwards and today it was identical. I beamed happily and we sat on the table closest to the door together.

I glanced at my map and looked around the big room; we had an art class room for tutor, so it was huge.

The second bell rang and sir dismissed us to our first lessons. Me and Edward had German first and Alice had food tec.

I was looking forward to learning German; Edward said he'd take me to Germany for our anniversary so I wanted to know some of the language.

We arrived as the class was going in so we went to talk to the teacher, Mr. Greenhall had also given us some slips to be signed by every teacher we had today, so we gave her our slip and she gave us a book each and sent us to our seats. I was sat on the 3rd row with a blonde girl named Hannah, and Edward was sat at the back with 2 girls and a loud curly haired boy. He was like a small skinny version of Emmett; I could tell I was going to like him.

Miss told us to work in pairs for some sort of activity so I turned to Hannah and smiled.

"Hello" she said happily, looking at me, but her eyes were edging a bit behind me.

"Hiya" I said brightly, "what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Is this your first time doing German? And we have to match the English words to the German words of school subjects" she said sweetly.

"Yeah, it is, I know a bit though" I said smiling, I liked her, she didn't seem scared of me either, which made it easier to talk to her.

"Cool, it's not too hard I don't think, I'm pretty good at it" she said grinning.

"Great, you can help me then" I grinned back and she smiled.

We finished the sheet quicker than everyone, accept for Edward and his partner, but she didn't do any of it, she just stared at him. I would get jealous, but he just winked and grinned at me, so I felt fine.

Hannah kept looking behind me, so I turned to she was she was looking at. I could see a brown messy haired boy, with his earphones in mouthing to words to himself; he looked over in our direction, past me, to Hannah, and blushed a little before saying "shush." Hannah giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, they both smiled, and then he went back to singing.

"Who's that then Han?" I asked smiling.

"That's Nick" she said blushing a little. He turned his head when he heard his name, and stared at her, before looking at me, but then straight back to her. That was odd, I thought, no response at all. Not to be bigheaded or anything, but normally boys had some kind of reaction to me. Hmm... He must like her a lot.

"Nick?" I prompted.

"Mhmm..."

"Why do you keep staring at him?" I prompted again.

At this, Nick laughed, and then grinned at Hannah; "yeah Hannah, why are you staring at me?" he teased.

"Shuttup" she said quickly, blushing a little, then she grinned widely at him "and butt out, this is a private conversation!"

He rolled his eyes, smiled, and then looked back at his untouched worksheet. I smiled at him, he seemed nice, and then looked back to Hannah.

"I wasn't staring" she said.

"Errrrrrrrrrrm. Sure." I said winking; I could tell he was still listening, because he chuckled a little.

"I wasn't!" she blushed, and looked at him again; "stop listening Nick, or so help me..."

He turned round, grinned at her and then the girl behind him kicked his chair, so he turned his attention to her, Hannah shot the girl a smile and looked back at me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yes" she said quietly, smiling at him, and glancing at me.

"N'aaawwwwww" I squealed.

Nick turned to us again, laughing, "oh my god Hannah! She's just like you!" he exclaimed, fake shock crossed his face and he looked away from her to smile at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I aww a lot" she said grinning. Nick laughed and turned around again, before he was told this time.

"You two are so cute!"

"Hehehehe" she said blushing a bit and looking down.

"You're at the cutesy little teasing stage as well, n'aww" I grinned at her widely.

"Haha, I know it's fun" she said smiling cutely.

Mrs Hofton came round to check our work then, and the bell went.

"Have a nice day Bella, I hope you like it here" Hannah said grinning as Nick came over to us and put his arm around her, just like Edward does to me.

"Hopefully we're in some other classes together" I said excitedly, smiling at them both, as Edward grabbed my hand, "see you's later!"

I heard their "byes" as we got to the corridor.

"Aww, they were nice" I said smiling.

"I'm glad you had a good time" Edward said sighing.

"Aww, tell me what happened when we get home?"

"Ok, c'mon, we have science now" we walked quickly up the stairs and to the science corridor.

Science passed quickly and soon it was break time. Me and Edward stayed up in science to meet the others. I saw Hannah and Nick sat outside on a bench with some others as well, and I wanted to go out to see them, but I needed to see my family as well.

No-one seemed to be having a good time like I was, they all seemed bored, but I was very happy here, I barely noticed peoples scents, even though some were strong, like Hannah's, her scent was more noticeable than the others.

The rest of the day went by quickly, I had no more lessons with Hannah and Nick, but I had some with the people I saw with them outside.

When the final bell rang, me Jasper and Edward walked swiftly from business studies, to the small car park near the door.

Jasper found Alice and went to rose's car with her and me and Edward got in the Volvo. Lots of people were admiring the car, with made Edward beam, and drive a lot faster than he should have.

We got home quickly and I ran at an inhuman speed to see Renesmee and Jacob.

"Mom!" Renesmee shouted, and she threw herself from Jacobs lap to my arms, I caught her mid air and spun her round. She giggled happily as Edward joined in the hug.

"Good day then?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah! I made some friends as well" I beamed.

"Is that a good idea bells?" Jacob and Edward asked.

"Well, why not?"

"Never mind..." Edward grumbled, I let it go, I could be bothered fighting with him over something silly, like human friends.

"Bella! Edward!" Esme sang as she swept into the room, "the others told me about you day, it sounds fantastic!" she said grinning, "would you like to come hunting with us?"

I looked at Edward, I didn't need to go, I went last night and I'd much rather stay here with him and relax.

"No thanks esme, we'll be fine for another couple of days" Edward answered, smiling at me.

"Ohh, I do, I do!" Renesmee shouted.

"Ok honey, lets go find grandpa then" esme said to her sweetly, smiling at us. Jacob got up and followed them out, nodding in our direction a little.

We watched our family all run out into the misty rain, and went up to our bedroom. It was just like Edwards old bedroom, but bigger, and with an extra bed for Renesmee, and it had a window for the south wall, showing of the forest. He didn't have as many cds on show this time; they were all stored at the back of our wardrobe. I didn't have many special belongings, besides my books. I had all my stuff for Charlie's in a box underneath the bed, and I still hadn't gone to moms to get my childhood things, not that I wanted them much, I never really had anything.

That didn't mean the room was empty though. We had our king-size bed, we didn't even sleep, but it was still quite useful. We had a wide screen TV and a huge cd player for when Edward got bored, and we had lots of bookshelves filled with books from every centaury. We didn't really come in here much, so we didn't need anything fancy.

I lay down in the middle of the bed on my stomach and Edward sat cross-legged beside me, stroking my hair.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Talk?"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I said sitting up and cuddling into him.

"School..." he said calmly.

"Are you ok Edward, you seem...distant? And what's with the one word answers?" I asked worrying, moving away from him a little, so I could look at his face.

"I'm fine" he tried to smile "just a little worried about you"

"Why?"

"You're befriending the humans Bella" he said looking away.

"So? They're nice, I can take care of myself Edward, and how a human going to hurt me?" I asked.

"No, I mean, you're getting close to them, I'm not worried about them hurting you..." I didn't let him finish.

"You think I would hurt them?!" I shouted, completely moving away from him.

"No! I'm just worried that they might find out!" he said, putting both his hands on my waist and moving me back towards him.

I resisted for a minute, "so you don't think I'll hurt them?"

"Of course not, I saw you with Hannah today, she smelled good from where I was, and you barely noticed it, didn't you?" he said smiling proudly at me.

"I was having too much fun to notice..." I mumbled.

"You're a human person Bella; you won't be able to hurt them. You have fun with them, you laugh with them and you enjoy yourself with them. But just don't get to close, or they might start to notice. Never let your guard down, always act human" he finished of sternly.

"Mmkay" I said smiling and snuggled back into his side.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until we heard Renesmees happy squeal out of the window, I stood up and ran to the window, to see Jacob holding Renesmee up high, she was waving at us and laughing at Jacob. I waved back and told Jacob to be careful, though there was no need, he wouldn't let anything happen to his imprint. Edward got up then and picked me up around the waist and carried me downstairs to the living room, where we sat talking with Jacob and Renesmee until dawn.


End file.
